hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
What Might Have Been Pacific Hurricane Seasons (1988 - Present)
1980's Decade (Starts with 1988 and NOT 1980) 1988 Retirements: Iva Replacements: '''Ileana ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1988 till:01/11/1988 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1988 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/1988 till:18/06/1988 color:TD text:"One-E (TD)" from:16/06/1988 till:20/06/1988 color:TS text:"Aletta (TS)" from:20/06/1988 till:25/06/1988 color:C1 text:"Bud (C1)" from:02/07/1988 till:05/07/1988 color:TD text:"Four-E (TD)" from:08/07/1988 till:14/07/1988 color:C2 text:"Carlotta (C2)" from:19/07/1988 till:24/07/1988 color:C1 text:"Daniel (C1)" from:27/07/1988 till:02/08/1988 color:C1 text:"Emilia (C1)" from:28/07/1988 till:08/08/1988 color:C4 text:"Fabio (C4)" from:28/07/1988 till:29/07/1988 color:TD text:"Nine-E (TD)" barset:break from:28/07/1988 till:01/08/1988 color:TS text:"Gilma (TS)" from:30/07/1988 till:07/08/1988 color:C4 text:"Hector (C4)" from:05/08/1988 till:14/08/1988 color:C3 text:"Iva (C3)" from:12/08/1988 till:18/08/1988 color:TS text:"John (TS)" from:16/08/1988 till:21/08/1988 color:TS text:"Kristy (TS)" from:27/08/1988 till:01/09/1988 color:TS text:"Lane (TS)" from:28/08/1988 till:07/09/1988 color:C3 text:"Uleki (C3)" from:29/08/1988 till:06/09/1988 color:C1 text:"Miriam (C1)" from:06/09/1988 till:09/09/1988 color:TS text:"Norman (TS)" barset:break from:12/09/1988 till:16/09/1988 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" from:21/09/1988 till:26/09/1988 color:TS text:"Wila (TS)" from:21/09/1988 till:30/09/1988 color:C2 text:"Paul (C2)" from:11/10/1988 till:14/10/1988 color:TS text:"Rosa (TS)" from:18/10/1988 till:22/10/1988 color:C1 text:"Sergio (C1)" bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1988 till:01/07/1988 text:June from:01/07/1988 till:01/08/1988 text:July from:01/08/1988 till:01/09/1988 text:August from:01/09/1988 till:01/10/1988 text:September from:01/10/1988 till:01/11/1988 text:October 1989 '''Retirements: Dalilia Replacements: Dalila ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1989 till:01/12/1989 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1989 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_(>250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/1989 till:15/01/1989 color:TS text:"Winona (TS)" from:31/05/1989 till:05/06/1989 color:C1 text:"Adolph (C1)" from:15/06/1989 till:21/06/1989 color:C1 text:"Barbara (C1)" from:18/06/1989 till:27/06/1989 color:C1 text:"Cosme (C1)" from:09/07/1989 till:13/07/1989 color:TS text:"Dalilia (TS)" from:09/07/1989 till:15/07/1989 color:TS text:"Erick (TS)" from:11/07/1989 till:25/07/1989 color:C2 text:"Flossie (C2)" from:15/07/1989 till:18/07/1989 color:TS text:"Gil (TS)" from:19/07/1989 till:24/07/1989 color:TS text:"Henriette (TS)" barset:break from:23/07/1989 till:29/07/1989 color:C1 text:"Ismael (C1)" from:30/07/1989 till:05/08/1989 color:C2 text:"Juliette (C2)" from:14/08/1989 till:24/08/1989 color:C2 text:"Lorena (C2)" from:15/08/1989 till:19/08/1989 color:TS text:"Kiko (TS)" from:24/08/1989 till:28/08/1989 color:C1 text:"Manuel (C1)" from:25/08/1989 till:30/08/1989 color:C3 text:"Narda (C3)" from:27/08/1989 till:05/09/1989 color:C1 text:"Octave (C1)" from:28/08/1989 till:03/09/1989 color:C1 text:"Priscilla (C1)" from:03/09/1989 till:11/09/1989 color:C1 text:"Raymond (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/1989 till:19/09/1989 color:C4 text:"Sonia (C4)" from:21/09/1989 till:27/09/1989 color:C1 text:"Tico (C1)" from:25/09/1989 till:26/09/1989 color:TD text:"Twenty-E (TD)" from:25/09/1989 till:05/10/1989 color:C4 text:"Velma (C4)" from:03/10/1989 till:08/10/1989 color:TS text:"Winnie (TS)" from:16/10/1989 till:20/10/1989 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:16/10/1989 till:20/10/1989 color:TD text:"Twenty-Four-E (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1989 till:01/02/1989 text:January from:01/02/1989 till:01/03/1989 text:February from:01/03/1989 till:01/04/1989 text:March from:01/04/1989 till:01/05/1989 text:April from:01/05/1989 till:01/06/1989 text:May from:01/06/1989 till:01/07/1989 text:June from:01/07/1989 till:01/08/1989 text:July from:01/08/1989 till:01/09/1989 text:August from:01/09/1989 till:01/10/1989 text:September from:01/10/1989 till:01/11/1989 text:October from:01/11/1989 till:01/12/1989 text:November 1990's Decade 1990 Retirements: None Replacements: None ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1990 till:30/11/1990 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1990 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/05/1990 till:19/05/1990 color:C1 text:"Alma (C1)" from:02/06/1990 till:10/06/1990 color:C1 text:"Boris (C1)" from:08/06/1990 till:13/06/1990 color:C1 text:"Cristina (C1)" from:19/06/1990 till:25/06/1990 color:C1 text:"Douglas (C1)" from:26/06/1990 till:02/07/1990 color:C1 text:"Elida (C1)" from:29/06/1990 till:07/07/1990 color:TS text:"Fausto (TS)" from:06/07/1990 till:13/07/1990 color:C1 text:"Genevieve (C1)" barset:break from:10/07/1990 till:18/07/1990 color:C2 text:"Hernan (C2)" from:19/07/1990 till:27/07/1990 color:C4 text:"Iselle (C4)" from:20/07/1990 till:31/07/1990 color:C4 text:"Julio (C4)" from:24/07/1990 till:28/07/1990 color:TS text:"Kenna (TS)" from:07/08/1990 till:13/08/1990 color:TS text:"Aka (TS)" from:09/08/1990 till:13/08/1990 color:TS text:"Lowell (TS)" from:11/08/1990 till:14/08/1990 color:TD text:"Two-C (TD)" barset:break from:16/08/1990 till:23/08/1990 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" from:17/08/1990 till:27/08/1990 color:C3 text:"Norbert (C3)" from:21/08/1990 till:31/08/1990 color:C1 text:"Odile (C1)" from:23/08/1990 till:30/08/1990 color:C1 text:"Polo (C1)" from:07/09/1990 till:18/09/1990 color:C4 text:"Rachel (C4)" from:09/09/1990 till:13/09/1990 color:TD text:"Eighteen-E (TD)" from:10/09/1990 till:18/09/1990 color:C2 text:"Simon (C2)" barset:break from:23/09/1990 till:03/10/1990 color:C4 text:"Trudy (C4)" from:27/09/1990 till:04/10/1990 color:C1 text:"Vance (C1)" from:28/09/1990 till:03/10/1990 color:C1 text:"Wallis (C1)" from:09/10/1990 till:14/10/1990 color:C1 text:"Xavier (C1)" from:16/10/1990 till:26/10/1990 color:C4 text:"Yolanda (C4)" from:21/10/1990 till:29/10/1990 color:C2 text:"Zeke (C2)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1990 till:31/05/1990 text:May from:01/06/1990 till:30/06/1990 text:June from:01/07/1990 till:31/07/1990 text:July from:01/08/1990 till:31/08/1990 text:August from:01/09/1990 till:30/09/1990 text:September from:01/10/1990 till:31/10/1990 text:October from:01/11/1990 till:30/11/1990 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1991 Retirements: Delores Replacements: Dolores ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1991 till:01/12/1991 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1991 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/05/1991 till:22/05/1991 color:C1 text:"Andres (C1)" from:14/06/1991 till:22/06/1991 color:TS text:"Blanca (TS)" from:16/06/1991 till:28/06/1991 color:C3 text:"Carlos (C3)" from:22/06/1991 till:30/06/1991 color:C1 text:"Delores (C1)" from:28/06/1991 till:30/06/1991 color:TD text:"Five-E (TD)" from:15/07/1991 till:30/07/1991 color:C1 text:"Enrique (C1)" from:29/07/1991 till:08/08/1991 color:C3 text:"Fefa (C3)" barset:break from:04/08/1991 till:13/08/1991 color:C2 text:"Guillermo (C2)" from:08/08/1991 till:15/08/1991 color:C1 text:"Hilda (C1)" from:12/09/1991 till:16/09/1991 color:TD text:"Ten-E (TD)" from:16/09/1991 till:22/09/1991 color:TS text:"Ignacio (TS)" from:20/09/1991 till:02/10/1991 color:C4 text:"Jimena (C4)" from:25/09/1991 till:11/10/1991 color:C5 text:"Kevin (C5)" from:03/10/1991 till:11/10/1991 color:C3 text:"Linda (C3)" barset:break from:07/10/1991 till:16/10/1991 color:C2 text:"Marty (C2)" from:07/11/1991 till:14/11/1991 color:C3 text:"Nora (C3)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1991 till:01/06/1991 text:May from:01/06/1991 till:01/07/1991 text:June from:01/07/1991 till:01/08/1991 text:July from:01/08/1991 till:01/09/1991 text:August from:01/09/1991 till:01/10/1991 text:September from:01/10/1991 till:01/11/1991 text:October from:01/11/1991 till:01/12/1991 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1992 Retirements: Iniki, Winifred, Xavier Replacements: Iolana, Wendell, Xander ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1992 till:31/12/1992 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1992 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/01/1992 till:05/02/1992 color:C3 text:"Ekeka (C3)" from:28/03/1992 till:30/03/1992 color:TS text:"Hali (TS)" from:01/06/1992 till:06/06/1992 color:C1 text:"Agatha (C1)" from:22/06/1992 till:27/06/1992 color:TS text:"Blas (TS)" from:22/06/1992 till:05/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Celia (C4)" from:02/07/1992 till:12/07/1992 color:C3 text:"Darby (C3)" from:09/07/1992 till:19/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Estelle (C4)" from:13/07/1992 till:24/07/1992 color:C4 text:"Frank (C4)" from:14/07/1992 till:26/07/1992 color:C3 text:"Georgette (C3)" from:26/07/1992 till:02/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Howard (C1)" barset:break from:28/07/1992 till:03/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Isis (C1)" from:30/07/1992 till:10/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Javier (C1)" from:10/08/1992 till:16/08/1992 color:TS text:"Kay (TS)" from:18/08/1992 till:25/08/1992 color:TS text:"Lester (TS)" from:20/08/1992 till:25/08/1992 color:C1 text:"Madeline (C1)" from:27/08/1992 till:02/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Newton (C1)" from:27/08/1992 till:03/09/1992 color:TS text:"Orlene (TS)" from:02/09/1992 till:15/09/1992 color:C4 text:"Paine (C4)" from:05/09/1992 till:13/09/1992 color:C4 text:"Iniki (C4)" from:11/09/1992 till:18/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Roslyn (C1)" barset:break from:13/09/1992 till:27/09/1992 color:C2 text:"Seymour (C2)" from:17/09/1992 till:26/09/1992 color:C1 text:"Tina (C1)" from:17/09/1992 till:06/10/1992 color:C4 text:"Virgil (C4)" from:01/10/1992 till:06/10/1992 color:C4 text:"Winifred (C4)" from:06/10/1992 till:13/10/1992 color:C3 text:"Xavier (C3)" from:13/10/1992 till:18/10/1992 color:C2 text:"Yolanda (C2)" from:15/10/1992 till:24/10/1992 color:C1 text:"Zeke (C1)" from:25/10/1992 till:31/10/1992 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1992 till:01/02/1992 text:January from:01/02/1992 till:01/03/1992 text:February from:01/03/1992 till:01/04/1992 text:March from:01/04/1992 till:01/05/1992 text:April from:01/05/1992 till:01/06/1992 text:May from:01/06/1992 till:01/07/1992 text:June from:01/07/1992 till:01/08/1992 text:July from:01/08/1992 till:01/09/1992 text:August from:01/09/1992 till:01/10/1992 text:September from:01/10/1992 till:01/11/1992 text:October from:01/11/1992 till:01/12/1992 text:November from:01/12/1992 till:31/12/1992 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 1993 Retirements: Max Replacements: Mark ImageSize = width:800 height:190 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1994 till:01/11/1994 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1994 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1994 till:20/06/1994 color:C1 text:"Adrian (C1)" from:18/06/1994 till:23/06/1994 color:TS text:"Beatriz (TS)" from:27/06/1994 till:03/07/1994 color:TS text:"Calvin (TS)" from:04/07/1994 till:12/07/1994 color:C3 text:"Dora (C3)" from:14/07/1994 till:20/07/1994 color:C4 text:"Eugene (C4)" from:15/07/1994 till:24/07/1994 color:C4 text:"Fernanda (C4)" barset:break from:09/08/1994 till:19/08/1994 color:C4 text:"Keoni (C4)" from:09/08/1994 till:19/08/1994 color:C4 text:"Greg (C4)" from:15/08/1994 till:29/08/1994 color:C4 text:"Hilary (C4)" from:17/08/1994 till:27/08/1994 color:C3 text:"Irwin (C3)" from:21/08/1994 till:27/08/1994 color:TS text:"Jova (TS)" from:29/08/1994 till:08/09/1994 color:C4 text:"Kenneth (C4)" barset:break from:05/09/1994 till:18/09/1994 color:C5 text:"Lidia (C5)" from:08/09/1994 till:15/09/1994 color:C4 text:"Max (C4)" from:16/09/1994 till:18/09/1994 color:TS text:"Norma (TS)" from:30/09/1994 till:06/10/1994 color:TS text:"Otis (TS)" from:02/10/1994 till:07/10/1994 color:TS text:"Pilar (TS)" from:11/10/1994 till:14/10/1994 color:TD text:"Seventeen-E (TD)" bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1994 till:01/07/1994 text:June from:01/07/1994 till:01/08/1994 text:July from:01/08/1994 till:01/09/1994 text:August from:01/09/1994 till:01/10/1994 text:September from:01/10/1994 till:01/11/1994 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1994 Retirements: None Replacements: None *Note: This timeline is very similar to the original timeline. Hopefully, no one will delete this. THIS IS NOT PLAGIARIZING!* ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1994 till:01/12/1994 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1994 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/1994 till:24/06/1994 color:TS text:"Aletta (TS)" from:27/06/1994 till:01/07/1994 color:TS text:"Bud (TS)" from:28/06/1994 till:05/07/1994 color:C2 text:"Carlotta (C2)" from:08/07/1994 till:16/07/1994 color:C2 text:"Daniel (C2)" from:16/07/1994 till:25/07/1994 color:C5 text:"Emilia (C5)" from:19/07/1994 till:25/07/1994 color:TS text:"Fabio (TS)" from:21/07/1994 till:31/07/1994 color:C5 text:"Gilma (C5)" from:31/07/1994 till:12/08/1994 color:C1 text:"Li (C1)" barset:break from:07/08/1994 till:09/08/1994 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" from:09/08/1994 till:14/08/1994 color:TD text:"One-C (TD)" from:10/08/1994 till:15/08/1994 color:C1 text:"Ileana (C1)" from:11/08/1994 till:07/09/1994 color:C5 text:"John (C5)" from:12/08/1994 till:18/08/1994 color:TD text:"Twelve-E (TD)" from:28/08/1994 till:07/09/1994 color:C2 text:"Kristy (C2)" from:03/09/1994 till:10/09/1994 color:C4 text:"Lane (C4)" from:06/09/1994 till:09/09/1994 color:TS text:"Mele (TS)" barset:break from:15/09/1994 till:21/09/1994 color:TS text:"Miriam (TS)" from:19/09/1994 till:24/09/1994 color:TS text:"Norman (TS)" from:22/09/1994 till:01/10/1994 color:C4 text:"Olivia (C4)" from:24/09/1994 till:29/09/1994 color:TS text:"Paul (TS)" from:08/10/1994 till:17/10/1994 color:C2 text:"Rosa (C2)" from:21/10/1994 till:25/10/1994 color:TS text:"Nona (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1994 till:01/07/1994 text:June from:01/07/1994 till:01/08/1994 text:July from:01/08/1994 till:01/09/1994 text:August from:01/09/1994 till:01/10/1994 text:September from:01/10/1994 till:01/11/1994 text:October from:01/11/1994 till:01/12/1994 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 1995 Retirements: None Replacements: None ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1995 till:01/11/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/1995 till:26/05/1995 color:TS text:"Adolph (TS)" from:21/06/1995 till:28/06/1995 color:C4 text:"Barbara (C4)" from:07/07/1995 till:18/07/1995 color:C4 text:"Cosme (C4)" from:17/07/1995 till:23/07/1995 color:C1 text:"Dalila (C1)" from:24/07/1995 till:03/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Erick (C1)" from:01/08/1995 till:08/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Flossie (C1)" from:07/08/1995 till:14/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Gil (C1)" barset:break from:20/08/1995 till:27/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Henriette (C1)" from:01/09/1995 till:09/09/1995 color:C2 text:"Ismael (C2)" from:12/09/1995 till:18/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Juliette (C1)" from:16/09/1995 till:27/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Kiko (C4)" bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1995 till:01/06/1995 text:May from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale)" 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000's Decade 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 Retirements: Adrian, Veronica Replacements: Anthony, Verlene Statistics: 30 named storms, 20 hurricanes, 8 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:30 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2005 till:30/11/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2005 till:21/05/2005 color:C4 text:"Adrian (C4)" from:21/06/2005 till:25/06/2005 color:C1 text:"Beatriz (C1)" from:25/06/2005 till:29/06/2005 color:C2 text:"Calvin (C2)" from:03/07/2005 till:08/07/2005 color:C2 text:"Dora (C2)" from:17/07/2005 till:18/07/2005 color:TS text:"Pewa (TS)" from:18/07/2005 till:23/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Eugene (C1)" from:29/07/2005 till:03/08/2005 color:TS text:"Unala (TS)" from:30/07/2005 till:03/08/2005 color:TS text:"Wali (TS)" from:31/07/2005 till:06/08/2005 color:TS text:"Fernanda (TS)" from:03/08/2005 till:08/08/2005 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:09/08/2005 till:17/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Greg (C3)" barset:break from:11/08/2005 till:22/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Hilary (C3)" from:18/08/2005 till:25/08/2005 color:C3 text:"Irwin (C3)" from:22/08/2005 till:26/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Ela (C1)" from:24/08/2005 till:27/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Halola (C1)" from:25/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 color:TS text:"Jova (TS)" from:11/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:TS text:"Iune (TS)" from:12/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Kenneth (C4)" from:14/09/2005 till:27/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Lidia (C5)" from:17/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Mark (C3)" from:18/09/2005 till:23/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Norma (C1)" from:19/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:TS text:"Otis (TS)" barset:break from:20/09/2005 till:27/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Pilar (C1)" from:23/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Ramon (C2)" from:28/09/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Selma (C2)" from:02/10/2005 till:04/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Todd (C1)" from:06/10/2005 till:11/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Veronica (C2)" from:15/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:C3 text:"Wiley (C3)" from:27/10/2005 till:31/10/2005 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:09/11/2005 till:13/11/2005 color:TS text:"York (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:31/10/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:30/11/2005 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2006 Retirements: Miriam, Norman, Sergio, Xavier (second retirement) Replacements: Miranda, Nolan, Solomon, Xander (used one last time in 2014 before its retirement, replaced with Xenos) Statistics: 26 named storms, 23 hurricanes, 14 major hurricanes, 3 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2006 till:01/01/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2006 till:06/06/2006 color:C3 text:"Aletta (C3)" from:02/06/2006 till:09/06/2006 color:C1 text:"Bud (C1)" from:11/07/2006 till:18/07/2006 color:C3 text:"Carlotta (C3)" from:12/07/2006 till:18/07/2006 color:C4 text:"Daniel (C4)" from:16/07/2006 till:31/07/2006 color:C5 text:"Emilia (C5)" from:18/07/2006 till:26/07/2006 color:C3 text:"Fabio (C3)" from:22/07/2006 till:26/07/2006 color:C1 text:"Gilma (C1)" from:31/07/2006 till:04/08/2006 color:C1 text:"Hector (C1)" from:01/08/2006 till:07/08/2006 color:C1 text:"Ileana (C1)" barset:break from:15/08/2006 till:23/08/2006 color:C2 text:"John (C2)" from:20/08/2006 till:28/08/2006 color:C5 text:"Kilo (C5)" from:21/08/2006 till:29/08/2006 color:C4 text:"Kristy (C4)" from:28/08/2006 till:09/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Lane (C4)" from:02/09/2006 till:07/09/2006 color:C3 text:"Miriam (C3)" from:13/09/2006 till:20/09/2006 color:C4 text:"Norman (C4)" from:16/09/2006 till:19/09/2006 color:TS text:"Olivia (TS)" from:19/09/2006 till:25/09/2006 color:C3 text:"Loke (C3)" from:27/09/2006 till:28/09/2006 color:TS text:"Malia (TS)" barset:break from:08/10/2006 till:14/10/2006 color:C1 text:"Paul (C1)" from:08/10/2006 till:14/10/2006 color:C1 text:"Rosa (C1)" from:09/10/2006 till:17/10/2006 color:C3 text:"Niala (C3)" from:21/10/2006 till:25/10/2006 color:C4 text:"Sergio (C4)" from:26/10/2006 till:30/10/2006 color:TS text:"Tara (TS)" from:08/11/2006 till:10/11/2006 color:C1 text:"Vicente (C1)" from:09/11/2006 till:15/11/2006 color:C1 text:"Willa (C1)" from:13/11/2006 till:20/11/2006 color:C5 text:"Xavier (C5)" barset:break barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2006 till:01/06/2006 text:May from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October from:01/11/2006 till:01/12/2006 text:November from:01/12/2006 till:01/01/2007 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2007 Retirements: Barbara, Narda, Priscilla Replacements: Beatrice, Noreen, Pearl Statistics: 19 named storms, 9 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:01/11/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/05/2007 till:03/06/2007 color:C3 text:"Alvin (C3)" from:29/05/2007 till:05/06/2007 color:C4 text:"Barbara (C4)" from:11/06/2007 till:13/06/2007 color:TS text:"Cosme (TS)" from:26/06/2007 till:29/06/2007 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:08/07/2007 till:12/07/2007 color:TS text:"Erick (TS)" from:14/07/2007 till:18/07/2007 color:TS text:"Flossie (TS)" from:14/07/2007 till:22/07/2007 color:C1 text:"Gil (C1)" from:22/07/2007 till:29/07/2007 color:C3 text:"Henriette (C3)" barset:break from:29/07/2007 till:06/08/2007 color:C1 text:"Ivo (C1)" from:04/08/2007 till:06/08/2007 color:TS text:"Judy (TS)" from:08/08/2007 till:16/08/2007 color:C4 text:"Kiko (C4)" from:08/08/2007 till:10/08/2007 color:TS text:"Lorena (TS)" from:29/08/2007 till:05/09/2007 color:TS text:"Manuel (TS)" from:30/08/2007 till:05/09/2007 color:C3 text:"Narda (C3)" from:19/09/2007 till:21/09/2007 color:TS text:"Octave (TS)" from:19/09/2007 till:25/09/2007 color:C4 text:"Priscilla (C4)" barset:break from:19/09/2007 till:25/09/2007 color:TS text:"Raymond (TS)" from:29/09/2007 till:05/10/2007 color:TS text:"Sonia (TS)" from:15/10/2007 till:25/10/2007 color:C3 text:"Tico (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2008 Retirements: Alma, Odile Replacements: Amanda, Odalys Statistics: 19 named storms, 14 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:205 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2008 till:30/11/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2008 till:31/05/2008 color:C2 text:"Alma (C2)" from:28/06/2008 till:07/07/2008 color:C2 text:"Boris (C2)" from:28/06/2008 till:03/07/2008 color:C1 text:"Cristina (C1)" from:30/06/2008 till:07/07/2008 color:C2 text:"Douglas (C2)" from:03/07/2008 till:07/07/2008 color:C1 text:"Elida (C1)" from:11/07/2008 till:22/07/2008 color:C2 text:"Fausto (C2)" from:17/07/2008 till:25/07/2008 color:C4 text:"Genevieve (C4)" barset:break from:21/07/2008 till:30/07/2008 color:C3 text:"Hernan (C3)" from:06/08/2008 till:15/08/2008 color:C3 text:"Idalia (C3)" from:07/08/2008 till:14/08/2008 color:C1 text:"Oho (C1)" from:13/08/2008 till:17/08/2008 color:TS text:"Julio (TS)" from:23/08/2008 till:26/08/2008 color:TS text:"Kenna (TS)" from:02/09/2008 till:03/09/2008 color:TS text:"Lowell (TS)" from:06/09/2008 till:12/09/2008 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" barset:break from:01/10/2008 till:09/10/2008 color:C1 text:"Nelson (C1)" from:04/10/2008 till:14/10/2008 color:C4 text:"Odile (C4)" from:08/10/2008 till:16/10/2008 color:C2 text:"Polo (C2)" from:23/10/2008 till:26/10/2008 color:TS text:"Rachel (TS)" from:02/11/2008 till:08/11/2008 color:C1 text:"Simon (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2008 till:31/05/2008 text:May from:01/06/2008 till:30/06/2008 text:June from:01/07/2008 till:31/07/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:31/08/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:31/10/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:30/11/2008 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2009 Retirements: Mac, Vivian Replacements: '''Martin, Violet Statistics: 26 named storms, 19 hurricanes, 12 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<63_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2009 till:21/06/2009 color:C2 text:"Andres (C2)" from:21/06/2009 till:26/06/2009 color:C3 text:"Blanca (C3)" from:06/07/2009 till:10/07/2009 color:TS text:"Carlos (TS)" from:10/07/2009 till:20/07/2009 color:C4 text:"Dolores (C4)" from:14/07/2009 till:19/07/2009 color:C1 text:"Enrique (C1)" from:21/07/2009 till:22/07/2009 color:TS text:"Pali (TS)" from:30/07/2009 till:05/08/2009 color:C1 text:"Fefa (C1)" from:03/08/2009 till:07/08/2009 color:C1 text:"Guillermo (C1)" barset:break from:03/08/2009 till:11/08/2009 color:C4 text:"Hilda (C4)" from:09/08/2009 till:21/08/2009 color:C3 text:"Ivor (C3)" from:11/08/2009 till:14/08/2009 color:TS text:"Ulika (TS)" from:12/08/2009 till:20/08/2009 color:C3 text:"Jimena (C3)" from:21/08/2009 till:02/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Kevin (C3)" from:23/08/2009 till:27/08/2009 color:TS text:"Linda (TS)" from:25/08/2009 till:05/09/2009 color:C5 text:"Mac (C5)" from:27/08/2009 till:03/09/2009 color:C1 text:"Nora (C1)" barset:break from:28/08/2009 till:07/09/2009 color:C2 text:"Walaka (C2)" from:06/09/2009 till:13/09/2009 color:C2 text:"Olaf (C2)" from:14/09/2009 till:20/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Patricia (C3)" from:21/09/2009 till:28/09/2009 color:C3 text:"Rick (C3)" from:29/09/2009 till:05/10/2009 color:TS text:"Sarah (TS)" from:11/10/2009 till:17/10/2009 color:C3 text:"Terry (C3)" from:15/10/2009 till:23/10/2009 color:C5 text:"Vivian (C5)" from:18/10/2009 till:27/10/2009 color:C4 text:"Akoni (C4)" barset:break from:27/10/2009 till:31/10/2009 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:04/11/2009 till:08/11/2009 color:TS text:"Waldo (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2010's Decade Average: 28 named storms, 20 hurricanes, 11 major hurricanes, 3 category 5 hurricanes Most Active: 2019 Least Active: 2011 2010 '''Retirements: Isis Replacements: Ivette *NOTE: Isis was retired in 2015, not 2011* Statistics: 21 named storms, 8 hurricanes, 2 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2010 till:01/02/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/02/2010 till:22/02/2010 color:TS text:"Hone (TS)" from:27/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 color:C2 text:"Agatha (C2)" from:15/06/2010 till:24/06/2010 color:TS text:"Celia (TS)" from:16/06/2010 till:19/06/2010 color:TS text:"Blas (TS)" from:18/06/2010 till:06/07/2010 color:C5 text:"Darby (C5)" from:20/06/2010 till:05/07/2010 color:C3 text:"Estelle (C3)" from:06/07/2010 till:09/07/2010 color:TS text:"Iona (TS)" from:11/07/2010 till:19/07/2010 color:C1 text:"Frank (C1)" from:01/08/2010 till:07/08/2010 color:TS text:"Keli (TS)" barset:break from:04/08/2010 till:11/08/2010 color:C1 text:"Georgette (C1)" from:11/08/2010 till:17/08/2010 color:TS text:"Howard (TS)" from:20/08/2010 till:22/08/2010 color:TS text:"Isis (TS)" from:21/08/2010 till:27/08/2010 color:C2 text:"Javier (C2)" from:01/09/2010 till:06/09/2010 color:TS text:"Kay (TS)" from:03/09/2010 till:09/09/2010 color:TS text:"Lester (TS)" from:05/09/2010 till:10/09/2010 color:TS text:"Lala (TS)" from:11/09/2010 till:14/09/2010 color:TS text:"Moke (TS)" from:17/09/2010 till:23/09/2010 color:TS text:"Madeline (TS)" barset:break from:22/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:TS text:"Nolo (TS)" from:26/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 color:C1 text:"Newton (C1)" from:18/12/2010 till:21/12/2010 color:C1 text:"Olana (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April from:01/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 text:May from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November from:01/12/2010 till:01/01/2011 text:December from:01/01/2011 till:01/02/2011 text:January 2011 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2011 (LEAST ACTIVE) Retirements: "Evil" Kenneth Replacements: "Angelic" Kendall Statistics: 15 named storms, 13 hurricanes, 9 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2011 till:14/06/2011 color:C5 text:"Anthony (C5)" from:18/06/2011 till:26/06/2011 color:C2 text:"Beatriz (C2)" from:07/07/2011 till:14/07/2011 color:C1 text:"Calvin (C1)" from:11/07/2011 till:13/07/2011 color:TS text:"Pena (TS)" from:18/07/2011 till:26/07/2011 color:C4 text:"Dora (C4)" from:30/07/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C4 text:"Eugene (C4)" barset:break from:13/08/2011 till:20/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Fernanda (C2)" from:16/08/2011 till:22/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Greg (C3)" from:31/08/2011 till:02/09/2011 color:TS text:"Ulana (TS)" from:01/09/2011 till:05/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Hilary (C1)" from:21/09/2011 till:29/09/2011 color:C5 text:"Irwin (C5)" from:04/10/2011 till:14/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Jova (C4)" barset:break from:05/10/2011 till:13/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Kenneth (C4)" from:06/10/2011 till:20/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Lidia (C3)" from:18/10/2011 till:19/10/2011 color:TD text:"Three-C (TD)" from:18/11/2011 till:28/11/2011 color:C4 text:"Mark (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2011 till:30/06/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:31/07/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:31/08/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:31/10/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2012 Retirements: Paul Replacements: '''Philip Statistics: 19 named storms, 16 hurricanes, 10 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(<62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2012 till:18/05/2012 color:C3 text:"Aletta (C3)" from:20/05/2012 till:26/05/2012 color:C3 text:"Bud (C3)" from:13/06/2012 till:16/06/2012 color:C3 text:"Carlotta (C3)" from:04/07/2012 till:14/07/2012 color:C3 text:"Daniel (C3)" from:07/07/2012 till:15/07/2012 color:C4 text:"Emilia (C4)" from:10/07/2012 till:18/07/2012 color:C3 text:"Fabio (C3)" from:06/08/2012 till:13/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Gilma (C2)" barset:break from:11/08/2012 till:16/08/2012 color:C1 text:"Hector (C1)" from:25/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Ileana (C2)" from:02/09/2012 till:05/09/2012 color:TS text:"John (TS)" from:11/09/2012 till:18/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Kristy (C2)" from:14/09/2012 till:20/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Lane (C2)" from:22/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 color:C4 text:"Miranda (C4)" from:27/09/2012 till:02/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Nolan (C3)" barset:break from:06/10/2012 till:12/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Olivia (C1)" from:13/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Paul (C3)" from:23/10/2012 till:26/10/2012 color:TS text:"Wale (TS)" from:28/10/2012 till:05/11/2012 color:C3 text:"Rosa (C3)" from:30/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 color:TD text:"Eighteen-E (TD)" from:04/11/2012 till:05/11/2012 color:TS text:"Solomon (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2013 '''Retirements: Manuel, Tico Replacements: Mario, Timothy Statistics: 22 named storms, 20 hurricanes, 7 major hurricanes, no category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:01/12/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2013 till:23/05/2013 color:C3 text:"Alvin (C3)" from:27/05/2013 till:30/05/2013 color:C2 text:"Beatrice (C2)" from:22/06/2013 till:27/06/2013 color:C2 text:"Cosme (C2)" from:28/06/2013 till:05/07/2013 color:C3 text:"Dalila (C3)" from:04/07/2013 till:10/07/2013 color:C2 text:"Erick (C2)" from:22/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:C3 text:"Flossie (C3)" from:30/07/2013 till:07/08/2013 color:C2 text:"Gil (C2)" from:02/08/2013 till:10/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Henriette (C3)" barset:break from:16/08/2013 till:18/08/2013 color:TS text:"Aka (TS)" from:18/08/2013 till:20/08/2013 color:TS text:"Ekeka (TS)" from:20/08/2013 till:21/08/2013 color:TD text:"Three-C (TD)" from:20/08/2013 till:26/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Ivo (C1)" from:27/08/2013 till:29/08/2013 color:C1 text:"Judy (C1)" from:28/08/2013 till:30/08/2013 color:TD text:"Four-C (TD)" from:29/08/2013 till:03/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Kiko (C1)" from:03/09/2013 till:09/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Lorena (C1)" barset:break from:13/09/2013 till:19/09/2013 color:C2 text:"Manuel (C2)" from:26/09/2013 till:03/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Noreen (C2)" from:04/10/2013 till:10/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Octave (C3)" from:09/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Pearl (C2)" from:13/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Raymond (C1)" from:19/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:C4 text:"Sonia (C4)" from:01/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Tico (C4)" from:16/11/2013 till:17/11/2013 color:TS text:"Velma (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2014 Retirements: Mele, Xander Replacements: Makani, Xenos Statistics: 29 named storms, 23 hurricanes, 11 major hurricanes, 3 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 color:C5 text:"Amanda (C5)" from:01/06/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:C1 text:"Boris (C1)" from:09/06/2014 till:18/06/2014 color:C5 text:"Cristina (C5)" from:28/06/2014 till:05/07/2014 color:C1 text:"Douglas (C1)" from:30/06/2014 till:03/07/2014 color:C1 text:"Elida (C1)" from:07/07/2014 till:13/07/2014 color:C1 text:"Fausto (C1)" from:15/07/2014 till:22/07/2014 color:TS text:"Hene (TS)" from:25/07/2014 till:07/08/2014 color:C4 text:"Genevieve (C4)" from:26/07/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:C2 text:"Hernan (C2)" from:27/07/2014 till:02/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Iolana (C1)" from:31/07/2014 till:09/08/2014 color:C4 text:"Idalia (C4)" barset:break from:03/08/2014 till:13/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Keoni (C1)" from:04/08/2014 till:16/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Julio (C3)" from:08/08/2014 till:09/08/2014 color:TS text:"Kenna (TS)" from:13/08/2014 till:20/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Lowell (C1)" from:14/08/2014 till:19/08/2014 color:TS text:"Lino (TS)" from:18/08/2014 till:24/08/2014 color:C1 text:"Marie (C1)" from:22/08/2014 till:29/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Nelson (C5)" from:02/09/2014 till:07/09/2014 color:C3 text:"Odalys (C3)" from:10/09/2014 till:18/09/2014 color:C4 text:"Polo (C4)" from:10/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TS text:"Rachel (TS)" from:16/09/2014 till:24/09/2014 color:C2 text:"Simon (C2)" barset:break from:24/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Trudy (C1)" from:01/10/2014 till:07/10/2014 color:C4 text:"Vance (C4)" from:13/10/2014 till:24/10/2014 color:C4 text:"Mele (C4)" from:17/10/2014 till:22/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Wallis (C1)" from:30/10/2014 till:05/11/2014 color:C4 text:"Xander (C4)" from:10/11/2014 till:11/11/2014 color:TS text:"Yolanda (TS)" from:19/11/2014 till:20/11/2014 color:TS text:"Zeke (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2015 Retirements: Wanda (Atlantic) Replacements: Wynne (Atlantic) Statistics: 36 named storms, 26 hurricanes, 15 major hurricanes, 5 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/02/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2015 till:27/05/2015 color:TS text:"Andres (TS)" from:23/05/2015 till:25/05/2015 color:TS text:"Blanca (TS)" from:28/05/2015 till:05/06/2015 color:C4 text:"Carlos (C4)" from:31/05/2015 till:08/06/2015 color:C5 text:"Dolores (C5)" from:10/06/2015 till:16/06/2015 color:C2 text:"Enrique (C2)" from:05/07/2015 till:14/07/2015 color:C1 text:"Nona (C1)" from:10/07/2015 till:13/07/2015 color:TS text:"Oliwa (TS)" from:10/07/2015 till:16/07/2015 color:C2 text:"Fefa (C2)" from:11/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:C4 text:"Guillermo (C4)" from:12/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C1 text:"Paka (C1)" barset:break from:20/07/2015 till:26/07/2015 color:C2 text:"Hilda (C2)" from:26/07/2015 till:04/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Ivor (C2)" from:30/07/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Jimena (C3)" from:06/08/2015 till:12/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Kevin (C4)" from:12/08/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:TS text:"Linda (TS)" from:14/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C1 text:"Martin (C1)" from:20/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:C5 text:"Upana (C5)" from:21/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:C3 text:"Wene (C3)" from:24/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Nora (C4)" from:25/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Olaf (C5)" barset:break from:31/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Patricia (C1)" from:06/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Rick (C3)" from:13/09/2015 till:17/09/2015 color:TS text:"Sarah (TS)" from:18/09/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Alika (C1)" from:18/09/2015 till:20/09/2015 color:TS text:"Terry (TS)" from:25/09/2015 till:28/09/2015 color:TS text:"Ele (TS)" from:26/09/2015 till:29/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Violet (C1)" from:30/09/2015 till:03/10/2015 color:TS text:"Waldo (TS)" from:03/10/2015 till:07/10/2015 color:C3 text:"Huko (C3)" from:04/10/2015 till:06/10/2015 color:TS text:"Iopa (TS)" barset:break from:09/10/2015 till:15/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Xina (C4)" from:15/10/2015 till:24/10/2015 color:C5 text:"York (C5)" from:20/10/2015 till:26/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Wanda (C6)" from:19/11/2015 till:22/11/2015 color:C1 text:"Zelda (C1)" from:23/11/2015 till:28/11/2015 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:31/12/2015 till:02/01/2016 color:TS text:"Kika (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January 2016 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 2016 Retirements: Virgil (Pacific), Tomas (Atlantic) Replacements: Vester (Pacific), Tobias (Atlantic) Statistics: 33 named storms, 25 hurricanes, 14 major hurricanes, 1 category 5 hurricane ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:31/12/2015 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:31/12/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2016 till:02/01/2016 color:TS text:"Kika (TS)" from:07/01/2016 till:14/01/2016 color:C4 text:"Lana (C4)" from:16/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:TS text:"Agatha (TS)" from:03/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Blas (C1)" from:06/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Celia (C1)" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Darby (TS)" from:02/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:"Estelle (TS)" from:02/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Frank (C4)" from:06/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Georgette (C4)" from:11/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Howard (C3)" from:15/07/2016 till:22/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Ivette (C4)" from:21/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Javier (C4)" barset:break from:21/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Kay (C4)" from:31/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Lester (C2)" from:02/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Madeline (C3)" from:07/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Newton (C1)" from:14/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ondine (TS)" from:16/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Paine (C1)" from:16/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Roslyn (C2)" from:24/08/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Seymour (C4)" from:26/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Tina (C4)" from:04/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Virgil (C3)" from:10/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TD text:"Maka (TD)" from:11/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Wendell (C4)" barset:break from:11/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Neki (C1)" from:16/09/2016 till:21/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Xenos (C2)" from:21/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Yolanda (C2)" from:26/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Omeka (C1)" from:29/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pewa (TS)" from:30/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:TS text:"Zeke (TS)" from:11/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:14/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TS text:"Unala (TS)" from:23/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Beta C5)" from:12/11/2016 till:14/11/2016 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:24/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Tomas (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:31/12/2015 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2017 Retirements: Todd Replacements: Torrence Statistics: 27 named storms, 19 hurricanes, 12 major hurricanes, 2 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/05/2017 till:15/05/2017 color:C5 text:"Anthony (C5)" from:31/05/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TS text:"Beatriz (TS)" from:11/06/2017 till:14/06/2017 color:TS text:"Calvin (TS)" from:25/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:C2 text:"Dora (C2)" from:03/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Eugene (C3)" from:06/07/2017 till:13/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Fernanda (C4)" from:12/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:C5 text:"Greg (C5)" barset:break from:17/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Hilary (C4)" from:18/07/2017 till:25/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Irwin (C3)" from:21/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:C4 text:"Jova (C4)" from:21/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Kendall (C4)" from:02/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Lidia (C1)" from:11/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:TS text:"Mark (TS)" from:15/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Wali (C1)" barset:break from:18/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Norma (C4)" from:29/08/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Otis (C2)" from:11/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:TS text:"Pilar (TS)" from:12/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Ramon (C2)" from:14/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Selma (C4)" from:15/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Todd (C4)" from:22/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Verlene (C1)" barset:break from:03/10/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:TS text:"Wiley (TS)" from:03/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Xina (C3)" from:14/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:"York (TS)" from:26/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Zelda (C1)" from:30/10/2017 till:06/11/2017 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:12/11/2017 till:16/11/2017 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2018 Retirements: Gamma Replacements: GREEK LETTERS ARE ALWAYS USED AGAIN Statistics: 36 named storms, 24 hurricanes, 14 major hurricanes, 6 category 5 hurricanes ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2018 till:13/05/2018 color:TS text:"Aletta (TS)" from:06/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C4 text:"Bud (C4)" from:09/06/2018 till:17/06/2018 color:C4 text:"Carlotta (C4)" from:14/06/2018 till:21/06/2018 color:C2 text:"Daniel (C2)" from:22/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:TD text:"One-C (TD)" from:23/06/2018 till:27/06/2018 color:C1 text:"Emilia (C1)" from:26/06/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Fabio (C2)" from:30/06/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C3 text:"Gilma (C3)" from:10/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:TS text:"Ileana (TS)" barset:break from:21/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:TS text:"John (TS)" from:27/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Kristy (C1)" from:30/07/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:31/07/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Lane (C5)" from:04/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Miranda (C3)" from:04/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Nolan (C4)" from:07/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Olivia (C4)" from:13/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Philip (C1)" from:15/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Rosa (C5)" from:24/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C2 text:"Ela (C2)" barset:break from:26/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Solomon (C2)" from:28/08/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Tara (C5)" from:01/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Vicente (C5)" from:02/09/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:"Halola (TS)" from:07/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Willa (C2)" from:17/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:TS text:"Xenos (TS)" from:25/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Yolanda (C4)" from:29/09/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Zeke (C4)" from:29/09/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Iune (C5)" from:14/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Alpha (C2)" barset:break from:19/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Beta (C2)" from:20/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Gamma (C5)" from:27/10/2018 till:28/10/2018 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:28/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:30/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" from:02/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:27/11/2018 till:02/12/2018 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2019 (MOST ACTIVE) Retirements: Unknown until further notice Replacements: Unknown until further notice Statistics: 39 named storms, 21 hurricanes, 11 major hurricanes, 6 category 5 hurricanes (ALL A RECORD HIGH) ImageSize = width:800 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/01/2019 till:19/01/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:25/01/2019 till:27/01/2019 color:TS text:"Beatrice (TS)" from:25/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Cosme (C3)" from:30/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:26/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Erick (C2)" from:30/06/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Flossie (C5)" from:04/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Gil (C1)" from:12/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:TS text:"Henriette (TS)" from:18/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:TS text:"Ivo (TS)" from:21/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Judy (C1)" from:28/07/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Kiko (C5)" from:29/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Lorena (C5)" from:04/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:"Mario (TS)" from:10/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:"Noreen (TS)" barset:break from:11/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:TS text:"Octave (TS)" from:15/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:"Pearl (TS)" from:17/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:TD text:"One-C (TD)" from:18/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:TS text:"Raymond (TS)" from:19/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Sonia (C2)" from:21/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Timothy (C5)" from:31/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Velma (C4)" from:05/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Kilo (C5)" from:12/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Winnie (C4)" from:15/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C4 text:"York (C4)" from:16/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Xina (C5)" from:17/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:TS text:"Loke (TS)" from:25/09/2019 till:29/09/2019 color:TS text:"Zelda (TS)" from:27/09/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" barset:break from:03/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:12/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:12/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:TS text:"Malia (TS)" from:14/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:16/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:19/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Zeta (C1)" from:19/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:24/10/2019 till:29/10/2019 color:TS text:"Niala (TS)" from:01/11/2019 till:05/11/2019 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:14/11/2019 till:18/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" from:16/11/2019 till:21/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Kappa (C1)" from:27/11/2019 till:27/11/2019 color:TS text:"Lambda (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 2020's Decade Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:WMHB Category:Timelines